Richard's Group
Richard's Group is a group of friendly companions who travel with Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth, in his legendary quests. Originally only Kahlan and Zedd travelled with him, but later on the Mord-Sith Cara joined with them as well. Background The team was formed when they decided to work together to stop Darken Rahl from obtaining the Boxes of Orden. Members *Richard Cypher - He is somewhat the leader of this team and is the Seeker of Truth. He is skilled in physical combat and is often the strategist. *Kahlan Amnell - The only Confessor of the group, as well as the Mother Confessor. As a confessor she is a valuable member to the group as she can confess enemies to gain information from them or confess them to aid them on different tasks, and also have the ability to see if one is lying or not. She is also a skilled knife-fighter and often engages in close-combat. *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander - the Wizard of the First Order. He has alot of knowledge about magic and is the most powerful member of the group. With his magic he proves to be a valuable member sometimes using his magic to aid Richard in his quests. Zedd is also seen as the wise man of the group with his knowledge of the Wizard's Rules. *Cara Mason - the Mord-Sith. She joined with Richard as it is her obligation to serve the Lord Rahl, but later on she got along with the rest of the team. With the Breath of Life she can bring her fallen teammates back to life in case they would die. Also with her ability to deflect magic, she could protect the team from magical enemies. She is a dangerous member of the group because with her Agiel she can inflict great pain on enemies. Others *Chase - a friend of Richard Cypher in Westland. He was skilled with a set of steel weapons originally from the land of D'hara. *Darken Rahl (temporarily) - the former Lord Rahl. At one time he worked with Richard and his friends to defeat the Keeper. He even sent four of his Mord-Siths to help his younger brother, in his selfish fright that he would return to his former master in the Underworld, if the Keeper would succeed in his battle of dominion for the Land of the Living. Notes *﻿Richard's team seem to belong to a different type of people: **Richard is not only the Seeker of Truth, but also the Lord Rahl of D'Hara and is a powerful wizard (until he lost his powers to Nicci) **Kahlan is a Confessor (and the Mother Confessor) **Zedd is a Wizard of the First Order. **Cara is a Mord-Sith. *Kahlan is the only member of the group who never went to the Underworld. *Zedd is the only member of the group to go to the Underworld without being dead. *Cara was the only member to become a Baneling. *Richard is the only member to have his body inhabited by another spirit. Category:Content